


Sacred Lie

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last of my old Skip Beat! fics that had yet to be crossposted from Fanfiction.net... </p><p>I've hesitated to post this one here because it was only meant to show Reino's viewpoint in a fic he is otherwise absent from, which I actually never finished writing. Also the fic's age shows in the style.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sacred Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my old Skip Beat! fics that had yet to be crossposted from Fanfiction.net... 
> 
> I've hesitated to post this one here because it was only meant to show Reino's viewpoint in a fic he is otherwise absent from, which I actually never finished writing. Also the fic's age shows in the style.

~ Sacred Lie ~

Reino didn't need to be psychic to know that something was suspicious about Kyoko's sudden marriage to Ren Tsuruga. His suspicions only grew when Kyoko was hospitalized due to "a work-related injury".

But Reino knew it was a lie. The wedding, the supposed injury... It was all a big-ass coverup.

Because the wedding happened five weeks after Reino raped Kyoko in the woods behind the  _Dark Moon_  set in Karuizawa. And the "work-related injury" happened four months after the incident in Karuizawa.

Both of which only really made sense if you realized that the parties involved were trying to conceal the fact that Kyoko was pregnant with Reino's child.

~end~


End file.
